Of Sinners and Saints
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Isis is being pushed over the edge, her glass is starting to overflow, things getting too hectic. Something will make this ticking time bomb explode, something's gotta give. With this mark comes something far more than one can ever put in words.
1. Bleeding Love

*Isis is being pushed over the edge, her glass is starting to overflow, things getting too hectic. Something will make this ticking time bomb explode, something's gotta give. With love comes hate with this mark comes something far more than one can ever put in words. The Goddess that gave her this mark has something big in store for her, hopefully Isis wont crack or die.* Continued from **Sin Like an Angel** which picks up after **Sin of God**

* * *

><p>Oh but I wasn't dead…at least not yet, I awoke in pure pain and agony my bed soaked in my blood my body covered in cuts and deep gashes. Slowly and with much regret I got up only to fall onto the floor crying and screaming, I crawled my way out of my room begging for someone anyone to help me just as I got to the door my vision began to blur and the world would not stop spinning making me sick to my stomach. I felt my insides churn in an unnatural way, an animal like scream tore through my lungs as I began to vomit not even caring that most of it ended somewhere on my body; right now I just wanted the pain to end. If she wanted me dead why couldn't she do it quick I wouldn't have mind that much compared to this…dying in my sleep seems way better than this.<p>

"Someone please! Orisis! Montu! Kan'de! Please. . ."

I began to throw up more nothing but pure acid coming out feeling my throat and mouth burn as I crawled to the stairs leaving a trail of blood behind not noticing the slow colour change from bright green to a bright metallic grey almost looking like mercury. I beg and plead yelling for someone to help, my vision went I couldn't see a damn thing I began to freak out more, I didn't know what to do I felt around the wall and found the railing and like an idiot I tried to go down the stairs only to end up rolling down the stairs causing more pain on myself. Once I rolled to a stop I didn't bother moving I just laid there crying, I heard something fall and footsteps running my way.

"Isis? Isis what happened!"

My hearing was starting to go the voice fading.

"It hurts…it fuckin hurts dammit."

Like a suckling I reached out, but with uncertainty trying to find the source of the voice with hands and eyes that could no longer see.

"Help me. Please help me…please pl-"

My voice my voice was going I couldn't say nothing more my lips moved but it felt like nothing was coming out.

'Oh by the Gods someone please just fuckin stab me through the heart now!'

I blinked feeling the ground vibrate and someone picking me up and running.

'Don't try to save me, just kill me; put me out of this horrid misery.'

That thought kept running through my mind as I felt around this persons body looking for something to cling on so I wouldn't bounce so much in their arms. Yet I couldn't my body was numb and cold, their body heat burning me.

'You couldn't kill me quick could you?'

* * *

><p>"Osiris, do me a favor and go check up on my sister. Her mark is growing and it's causing her pain."<p>

Montu asked me as I was putting away all the weapons that I had used.

"Sure thing, let me finish putting this away and I'll be right on it."

It didn't take long for me to finish, after I was done I went to the medical bay to pick up some pain killers something to wrap her arm and some burn ointment just in case. I placed them all in a little box and walked up a few flights and down the hall only to stop hearing crying and heavy breathing…

'Only one can cry, no one else can…'

I hurried down the hall leading to the stairs that goes up to Isis' room, I stopped short in my tracks dropping what I had in my hand. It was Isis, she was a mess covered in blood and some grey stuff. I snapped out of my trance and ran to her my heart racing and thumping against my chest.

"Isis? Isis what happened? Who did this to you?"

She just laid there, I thought I was too late.

"It hurts . . . It fuckin hurts dammit-"

"Isis shhh don't talk I got you."

I bent down to her bleeding form seeing her trying to reach out I got a good look at her face beyond the bloody face I saw her eyes no longer bright shining gold but a dull yellow holding no life at all. My heart sank to a whole new level as I looked her body over, but what I don't get is how was she able to get all these and yet her clothes looked untouched besides from the blood the grey that's seeping out. I was brought out of my trance when I felt the tip of her finger on my leg.

"Help me. Please help me…please pl-"

Her words stopped yet her mouth was moving.

"Isis! Isis stay with me here!"

It was like she couldn't hear me I looked at her ears and there was blood and more grey coming out of her ears. I roared loudly and picked her up slowly.

"Whoever did this will fucking pay!"

Her body heat was gone, her lips began to change colour she felt around my body and I held her close to me making a dash to the ER pushing past others not caring what their rank was, this was far more important than someone's rank, this was the female I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. To have pups with to grow old with. I will do anything to make sure she comes back the way she was before all of this happened. Seeing two carry a table I yelled at them to move but they didn't move fast enough I jumped on top leaving cracks and kept at my speed skidding to a stop once I rammed through the doors leading to the medical bay. As everything around me quiet down I yelled for someone to help Isis with gasps and wide eyes nurses and doctors rushed her out of my arms and onto a stretcher I grabbed the nearest male and ordered him to find King Makhai, Queen Neferet, and Prince Montu. I followed the nurses and doctor as far as they allowed clinking my mandibles nervously as I paced about like a wild animal in a cage.

"Isis…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I should have been."

My chest flared out in anger my breath coming out sharp and jagged, punching the wall to my left a little satisfied with the crushing sound. Once I heard my name I pulled my arm out of the wall and turned to see the three that I asked to come here.

"Osiris what happened?"

Montu was the first to reach me, he stopped and looked at the blood that covered my chest arms and hands.

"Where is she? Osiris where is Isis?"

He slams me into the wall holding me by my throat I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Osiris where the fuck is my sister?"

He squeezed harder and I began to feel light headed, King Makhai tore him off me as I coughed to catch my breath.

"I don't know what happened . . . I don't know who did that to her, but once I find them I'm ripping them apart."

"Boy speak right where is my offspring?"

I pointed to the ER room with the bright red and white lights reading "Occupied".

"You were suppose to protect her Osiris she hand picked you to protect her and looked what happened!"

"Montu shut up! Unblooded Warrior Osiris, what happened to Isis?"

The Queen asked I couldn't look at any of them.

"What did you see . . . Why are you covered?"

She came close to me digging her nails into my skin.

"I found her laying on the floor . . ."

I told them what I saw and what she said.

"Did you search for the one who did this?"

"You expect me to go off to find the one who did this with a near dead female on the floor Montu? I came here as soon as I saw her! What sense would it make to do that? What would happened if I did find them only to come to late to save her! Then what Montu you would blame me for letting her die!"

In all aspects I was right Montu backed down as I kicked the chairs off the floor.

"I'm sorry alright, I should've been with her. If I was there . . ."

"What's done is done Osiris, can't turn back time."

King Makhai mumbled while placing a hand on my shoulder forcing me to sit down.

"We'll just have to wait and see what the Goddess has in store for Isis."

We all looked up hearing a door open and out walked a small female the look on her face that was enough I didn't even want to hear what she had to say.

"King Makhai, Queen Neferet, Prince Montu, Osiris….Isis she's…."


	2. No More

I turned away clenching my fists.

"We've done everything we could, her body rejected every type of blood ooman and yautja alike. Without that working there was nothing we could do, I'm sorry but she passed."

With that said I let out a long loud roar, they took her from me. They took my future mate, my future hunting partner, they took away _my_ future; and once I find out who did it I will take their future from them. The Queen broke down, her mate roars out in anger, and Montu trashes the place and I just walk away.

'Isis I promise on my life I will find the one who did this to you!'

I ran back to her room, everything looked normal. Her windows locked, there was no sign of a struggle only a puddle of blood on her bed I followed the trail of blood and just noticed the slow change in colour.

"What happened to you?"

I asked knowing that I wouldn't get an answer, with my head hung low I walked back to her room and sat on the edge of her bed with my head in my hands. But something was different I looked up as I smelled flowers yet saw nothing that could give the scent off. It smelled of the Stargazer Lilies that Isis loved, I felt something . . . something light around my shoulders, yet I saw nothing the smell grew stronger.

"I'm still here my love. Just in a deep sleep."

"Isis? Already I am losing my mind."

"Yes it's me, and no you're not. Don't worry though Osiris no one harmed me."

"But all-"

"Something the Goddess did in my sleep, I will stay like this for two days. Till then I want you to watch over my body. I don't know what the Goddess is up to yet, now no questions just do as I say. Bring my body back to this room. Don't change the bed lay me there as it is now, go now Osiris."

I swear I thought I was losing my mind till there was a light push on my back, so I did as she wanted. I went back to where Isis was last laid only to find out they moved her to some room on the third floor as I was going in Kan'de was coming out and gripped my shoulder one good time and walked out without a word. Inside the room was her family and a doctor, slowly I walked over to her I saw all the needle marks all long her arms and a few on her neck.

'At least they really did try to save you.'

I thought bitterly as I got a clear look at all the wounds some deeper than others, then I finally noticed it. . .the mark was slowly, but surely growing stretching its way across her battered cold body.

'I sure as hell hope that I'm not loosing my mind. You better be right Isis.'

Pulling back the covers more I picked up her body and opened the door.

"What are you doing with my offspring?"

The king roared at me as he started to block my way out.

"I was instructed to do this by a higher being sir."

"WHO?"

"The Goddess and Isis . . . Isis came to me in her room when I tried to find how this was done. . .nothing in her room is broken, the only thing out of place is all the blood on her bed and floor; where she dragged herself out of her room all the way to the stairs. Please, let me through so I can do what I've been told. To defy her is far worst than being a bad blood I believe."

With his eyes wide he let me through, I felt his and many others eyes on my back. I paid no mind, just looked down at the "lifeless" body of the female in my arms. Once out of the medical wing I rushed to her room and did as she said. I will stay with her even when she's alive and well.

Two days goes by, I hear them come and knock. When they did the smell of flowers filled my senses, I never left my spot. . .when I did it was to check on her, adjust my body, and use the bathroom.

"Hurry and awake Isis, show me. . .prove to me that I'm not losing it."

* * *

><p>"Montu, I worry over him. He's not right, the doctors confirmed her death. We saw it ourselves, there's no life left in her."<p>

I said to my long time friend as we sat in the empty "gym" as Isis like to call it.

"….I believe he's only doing this because it _was_ his duty to watch over and protect her. Once he's out of denial he'll…."

He didn't finished like I thought he would, Montu looked as if he was trying to find the right word to finish his statement; as I leaned in closer he said nothing.

"He'll what?"

Slowly he turned his head facing me and looking me square in the eyes, and finally spoke.

"I don't know what he'll do, he come around soon and accept what has happened."

I shook my head and stood quickly and gripped his shoulders shaking him with every word I said.

"Montu! He's been locked up in that room with a dead you hear me DEAD female for the past two days! That's just not normal, not even for a damn bodyguard! He's not right in the head anymore!"

"Or maybe he knows something that we don't."

"I'm starting to believe I'm the only one close to sane around here now."

I just dropped my hands and rubbed my forehead, just as I was about to walk away Montu sprang up and held me at arm's length.

"That's could be the thing Kan'de, it has to be. The Goddess wouldn't just mark someone and let them die! Think about it, just think. I remember Isis telling me that her mark was starting to burn and I saw it growing."

"You know Montu you sound just as crazy as he does, but I believe there's still some truth in your words. Either way I'm going to make him get out of that room and have Isis get a proper burial."

Montu dropped his hands shaking his head.

"She's not _really dead. . .not yet at least."_

_I wanted to hear no more, I stormed off to get Osiris out of Isis' room._

"_This has gone on for far too long I'm not just going to sit by and watch him drive himself mad over this!" _

_I huffed as I kicked opened the door and walked up the flights of stairs that lead up to Isis' room. As I was about to knock on the door I heard something._

"_Osiris?"_


End file.
